Healthy Lollipops
by hunter049
Summary: Artemis is taking care of Holly while the elf is sick. But his novel methods to cure her lead to a few questions from the LEP officer. One-shot.


**If you know me from anywhere (not likely), it'd be from Minecraft. I'm slightly known there. **

**Anyways, this is for another base I like. I've read the entire series, mind you, so I'm not some guy who just read one book. I do not know if I captured the characters correctly, so they might be OOC. Sorry.**

* * *

The young genius looked down at his fairy friend and only female LEP officer to date.

Artemis looked Holly straight in the eyes and said with not a shred of shame or embarrassment, "Suck it."

Holly burst out laughing and Artemis felt exasperated.

"That's the third time you laughed at me today. Do I seem like a clown to you?" He asked, with more than a bit of annoyance evident in his voice.

The female elf sneezed, and Artemis sighed as he handed her a tissue. He had insisted on taking care of her while she was sick. Butler waited outside the apartment, guarding the door. This gave the double effect of keeping people out and giving the former criminal mastermind and LEP officer some privacy as Holly was in a more vulnerable state.

"Sorry, Arty." She said with a stuffy tone. "It's just that you really have to think before you say something." And with that, she squeezed his nose and honked.

"Please, Holly. I process every word out of my mouth thoroughly." Holly raised an auburn eyebrow, and Artemis rolled his eyes. "I didn't mean counting. I am _cured_ of the Atlantis Complex, Holly. You know this. Otherwise I'd still be in that condescending Argon's office right now."

Holly sneezed. Artemis tried again. "Holly, you need to suck on the lollipop. I developed this medicine especially for you, with that viral sample you gave me."

Holly narrowed her eyes. "I didn't give you it, Artemis. You took it from me as I slept!"

"Would you have given me it otherwise?"

"Maybe, if you went about it right. But sticking a swab down my throat while I was asleep was _not_ the way to go."

Artemis offered her the lollipop again. "I'm sorry, but it was the easiest way to get this to you. If you keep taking them every five hours, you should be healthy and flying above ground again in a couple days."

She asked, "Any particular reason you made it five hours?"

"No, the size of the lollipops means that there's a certain dosage there. I'd rather you not take too many, and end up getting side effects."

Holly's ears tingled; elfin ears could sense danger in the same way dwarf hair could. "Side effects?"

"I do not appreciate you constantly pointing out little details in my behavior that seem similar to my previous encounter with mental illness."

"Don't change the subject, Mud Boy. What side effects?"

Artemis nervously looked around, eventually coming to meet her eyes. One hazel, one blue. One of her own, and one his.

He frowned. Somehow, he felt cheated by life.

Artemis liked the fact that they had matching eyes, one from each other, even if that eye swap had only happened because he had focused on stealing fairy magic instead of keeping his atoms together as they went through time. Now, with both his eyes his own in a new body, he felt a strange sadness since he now lacked a piece of her.

_Cheated by life? I've cheated death quite a few times and I came back to life months after death. If-_ Holly derailed Artemis's train of thought.

"Artemis, what are the side effects of your lollipop medicine?"

He simply said, "I don't know."

She nearly exploded in a mix of fear and nervousness, with a tinge of anger. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I didn't get to test anything out on mice, so…"

"I'm your guinea pig?" She asked indignantly.

He shook his head. "Of course not, Holly. You're safe, I assure you."

"How can you be sure if you didn't test it?"

"I… I tested the effects on myself."

"What?" She asked. Holly must have misheard Artemis.

"I tested your medicine on myself."

"But you hate lollipops."

"I know." _But I care about you more than I hate those tooth-rotting cavity on a stick, _he left unsaid.

As if she knew what he did not say, she pulled the Mud Boy in for a hug. "Thanks Arty."

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**


End file.
